


Make Your Move

by MightyAmphitrite



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheerleaders, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Jock Harry, New Kid Dean Winchester, Outcast Luna, Pining, Proof that I watch too much TV, School Dances, Trope fest, Unearthing a long-hidden evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyAmphitrite/pseuds/MightyAmphitrite
Summary: “Are you sure you aren’t interested in Luna because she’s suddenly unavailable?” Hermione sent him a knowing look as they continued down the hallway. “Maybe because a hot and mysterious someone has taken your place as her only friend?”~Harry Potter has a decision to make: will he risk his popularity at McKinley High to be friends with Luna Lovegood, resident outcast? Or will the mysterious new kid steal her heart before he makes up his mind?Dean Winchester doesn’t care about their drama: he’s less worried about who he’s taking to the school dance than stopping the evil that lurks in McKinley’s halls…A SuperGleeHP Mashup.





	Make Your Move

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, Teenage Dean Winchester has just transferred to McKinley High School, where Harry Potter and Friends also happen to be students. Chaos ensues.
> 
> A random idea I had last week that quickly spiraled out of control.  
> Happy Halloween!

October 1996

~

"What's wrong, man?"

Harry and his friends were sitting at their usual table in the McKinley High cafeteria, eating their usual Wednesday pizza, but Harry was far from his usually cheerful self. He sighed, pushing his food around his lunch tray. "I think I messed up."

"With what?" Ron asked, trying to eat his French fries without getting ketchup on the sleeve of his letterman jacket. "Don't worry about the Spanish worksheet; you know Schuester doesn't really check those."

"It's not homework, it's..." he lowered his voice. "It's Luna."

Hermione looked up from her student counsel notes, frowning. "The girl you did that English project with last month? What happened, did you get a bad grade?"

"No, we got a B, it's just," Harry lowered his voice even more, so they had to lean closer to hear him. "We were sort of friends by the end of it, and I said I would call her, but after it was done, I just... didn't." He cringed at the look on Hermione's face.

"That wasn't nice, Harry, even if- well, she's not _that_ odd," she amended, pulling a highlighter from her bag.

Ron snorted. "You know he can't be seen with Loony Lovegood," he said, shaking his head. "She talks to _plants_. It would be almost as suicidal as trying to give the new guy a high five. What's his name, Westchester or something?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You mean the impossibly good-looking one?"

Ron looked up from his lunch with a scowl. "Hey!"

Harry ignored them, looking across the cafeteria toward the boy in question as he picked up his own tray of food. He had short, carelessly styled brown hair and brown eyes, which were currently narrowed at the football player in front of him who was taking too long to pay for his pizza. He looked incredibly out of place in his battered leather jacket and second-hand clothes; Harry thought he looked ready to rob a convenience store, but the girls around them didn't seem to share his opinion. The cheerleaders sent him predatory smiles as he stalked past them to an empty table by the wall. 

"He's probably in a gang or something," Ron grumbled, sullenly chewing on his pizza crust. "And it doesn't look like she's hung up on you, Harry; not with her new weirdo friend."

"Wait, what?" Harry whipped around in his seat, looking on in shock as the new guy made his way over to the table in the corner, where Luna was sitting alone, and set his tray across from hers. She tilted her head, her long hair swaying, and Harry forced himself to look away. Maybe he'd missed his chance after all.

~

As people began to trickle into the Chemistry classroom after lunch, Harry steeled himself and made his way to the front table, where Luna sat by herself after the exchange student had been unexpectedly deported. He watched her doodle flowers and mice in her lab notes for a moment before taking the final steps to her side.

"Uh, hey," he said softly. 

"Hi, Harry," she replied, her eyes on her notes.

"So..." he floundered a bit, wishing he'd planned something to say. “How've you been?”

"It's okay," she said, finally looking his way, her smile kind but not happy. "The project's over, you don't have to be nice to me anymore."

Her words hurt more than if she'd slapped him. "That's- that's not-"

"Please take your seats," Mr. James said, writing down the day’s lab instructions on the white board. Harry reluctantly headed to the back to sit with the football players.

“I guess you need a seat assignment,” their teacher added, and Harry looked up from his notebook to see the new guy standing at the front of the room, looking annoyingly casual and carefree. Several girls sighed. “It’s Mr. Winchester, right?”

“Yeah, but just Dean’s fine,” the new guy said. “Looks like there’s an open spot here.” And to Harry’s horror, he sat down right next to Luna. Shocked whispers and laughter bubbled forth, but were silenced by a sharp look from Mr. James.

“Get out your safety equipment, people, we’re working with acids today,” he continued, and Harry helped Neville set up their station, shooting frequent glances at the front of the room. Dean was helping Luna tie back her waist-length hair. Harry forced himself to take a breath as his lunch turned to lead in his stomach.

“He says the diagram is on page 80, do you have your book with you?” Neville was saying as he put on his goggles. “I think I left mine at home.”

Nodding, Harry dug his textbook out of his bag. “Yeah, mine’s right here.”

* * *

~

“I’m going to apologize,” Harry said as the final bell rang, shoving his history notes into his bag and following Ron and Hermione out the door.

“For what?” Ron asked. “You don’t owe her anything.”

“I just…” Harry ran a hand through his hair, and shook his head. “I know it’s weird, and I never wanted to do that project in the first place, but now that it’s over…” He sighed. “I miss her.”

Ron snorted, and Hermione elbowed him in the side. “That’s very big of you, Harry,” she said, glaring at her boyfriend, “but are you sure you aren’t interested because she’s suddenly unavailable?” She sent him a knowing look as they continued down the hallway. “Maybe because a hot and mysterious someone has taken your place as her only friend?”

Harry stopped dead, and was nearly trampled by a couple of hockey players, Ron sputtering beside him.

“What?! No, that’s-“ He forced his feet to keep moving before they caused a scene. “You think I’m _jealous?_ Of _that guy?”_

‘That Guy’ was currently surrounded by cheerleaders, who laughed uproariously at whatever comment he’d just made. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not jealous,” Harry gritted out, frowning at the crowd and wishing everyone would just hurry up. “She can be friends with whoever she wants. I just- I just wish she would give me another chance, and it’s hard to try when _he_ pops up around every corner.”

Harry hesitated; this was where their group would part ways, Harry and Ron to football practice, Hermione to track.

She must have known what he was thinking, because she rolled her eyes and said, “There’s still time before practice starts; try talking to her. Ron will cover for you, right?”

Harry had started walking before Ron could agree; as he headed back the way they’d come, he heard Ron ask, “You think he’s _hot_?”

Rounding the last corner, Harry saw he was in luck: Luna was still at her locker, stacking her textbooks on the shelf. Resisting the urge to check for witnesses to their conversation, Harry approached her and said, “Hey, about earlier-“

She shook her head, her hair falling into her face. “Harry, you don’t have to-“

“I just- can we try again?” he said in a rush. “I haven’t been a very good friend, and I- I’d like to try again. Please?”

She blinked at him. “Really?” she asked softly. “Even if your friends make fun of you?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Harry insisted, wishing, _hoping_ it was true. “Would you like to meet for coffee tomorrow, or-“

“I thought I was getting a tour tomorrow?” said Harry’s new least-favorite person, sidling up to Luna as he looked between them. “Still don’t really know my way around. And this place has some old buildings, right? Doors that are locked for no reason?” he asked with a winning smile.

“We’re kind of in the middle of something,” Harry said stiffly.

“This is Dean, he’s new to Lima,” Luna said absently as the two boys sized each other up. “There’s no budget this year for a welcoming committee, so Principal Figgins asked me to show him around. Hold on, I have to get something from the office,” she said walking over to a door across the hall.

“How are you _everywhere_?” Harry groaned; Dean’s eyebrows shot up.

“Sorry, am I bothering you? I just got here, man.”

“Look,” Harry said quietly, “It’s not you, we’re just trying to work through some things and it’s a lot harder with _you_ -“

“I don’t care about your _drama,_ man,” he cut in, rolling his eyes, “I’m just trying to find my way around. You and your girlfriend can work things out after I get the Grand Tour.”

“No, we’re not-“ Harry whipped around; Luna had vanished through the office door. “We’re not _together,_ we’re-“

“But you wanna be, right?” Dean crossed his arms. “Step one would be not letting your girl sit alone at lunch. Not cool.”

Harry felt his face heating up. “Not that it’s _any_ of your business-“

“No,” Dean shot back, “my only business is surviving in this crappy school and trying to figure out-“

“My Dad left me a message: his car has a flat tire, so he’s bringing the tandem bicycle,” Luna said, returning to their group and closing her locker. Harry tried to look casual, and not as if he was moments away from strangling the new guy, who was smiling her way.

“Does that give us some time to talk?” he asked, ignoring Harry’s frown. “I still have some questions about school and stuff.”

“Luna has practice,” Harry gritted out, “So unless you’re joining the Glee Club-“

“Maybe I will,” Dean shot back, a challenge burning in his eyes. “Maybe I can do whatever I want? What’s Glee Club, exactly?” he asked Luna, sounding a little less sure.

“It’s our school choir,” Luna explained. “Did- did you want to come try out?”

Harry crossed his own arms, waiting for Dean to call it stupid, and give up on his weird friendship mission, but-

“Sure, why not?” Dean said, sounding resigned. “Anyone can sing, right?”

~

Harry didn’t get to find out if that was true, because even if he _didn’t_ have practice, he wouldn’t be caught dead near the music room. The Glee Club was like the plague: just breathing their air was social suicide. But as he ran through drills that afternoon, he wondered: if Luna had asked _him,_ instead of that Dean guy, would he have had the guts to say yes?

For the rest of the week, Harry tried to give her a smile or a nod whenever they crossed paths, and wondered if joining her for lunch would be worth the unwanted attention from his teammates and the rest of the school. He burned with envy each time he saw her talking to the new kid, or laughing at one of his dumb jokes when he dropped by her table. He thought he’d been subtle with his attentions, but while he headed to Chemistry on Friday, daydreaming about dumping a slushie over that Dean guy’s head, he found his way blocked by Rachel Berry and several of her choir minions.

He laughed uneasily. “Is this a stickup?”

“You need to leave Luna alone, Potter,” Rachel said firmly, hands on her hips. Her friends nodded. “I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, if you’re going to string her along for a while then dump her publicly, or if you and your football buddies are going to humiliate her at the dance-“

“No, I’m- it’s not like that!” Harry cut in, but they didn’t give him a chance to finish.

“Luna is an eccentric blonde treasure, and she deserves better than you,” said a pale boy with a fierce hat/scarf combo, his eyes hard. “So back off.”

“Is it so crazy to think that I might want to be her friend?” Harry asked, feeling his face heat up.

Rachel raised an eyebrow as the others scoffed. “I don’t believe that for a second. She doesn’t need your friendship anyway,” she added smugly. “Not since she’s caught the eye of our mysterious new baritone. So knock it off.”

Harry scowled. “I need to get to class,” he grumbled, and they let him continue on his way.

Is this how it all ended? He wondered glumly as he doodled on his worksheet; they only had enough in the science budget to do three experiments a semester, so today they were drawing molecules. He counted the electrons on his water molecule then moved on down the page. Was his chance to be her friend, and maybe something more, over before it started? He glanced up at the front table, where Luna was busy with her work and Dean was busy balancing a pencil on his nose. Harry narrowed his eyes. What if they were assigned a project together, or a duet for the Glee Club? They might even sing something together at the dance-

The _dance_.

_That’s it_ , he thought, returning to his worksheet with renewed enthusiasm. That was how to reach her, how to show everyone at school that he cared more about her friendship than his reputation. This was his moment. He was going to ask her to the dance, and everything was going to be fine.

~

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Luna said, looking genuinely apologetic, “but the Glee Club is singing at the dance. I’m just going to go home after our song.”

“But when you guys are done,” Harry continued, knowing he sounded desperate, “we could still hang out, maybe talk or dance or whatever-“

“I went to homecoming last year, and everyone made fun of me,” she said calmly. “Dances are too crowded, and everyone’s mean. I wouldn’t go at all if we weren’t singing.”

Harry’s shoulders slumped. “That makes sense. I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable. I just hoped-“

“Hey, I’ve got it,” Dean said, materializing at Luna’s shoulder, and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. “Since I’m still getting to know everyone, and finding my way around, we’ll meet up at the dance and Harry can hang with me while you’re singing.” He smiled at them both, immune to Harry’s look of bewildered fury. “How’s that sound?”

Luna looked between them thoughtfully. “Would you mind keeping Dean company, Harry?”

Internally rolling his eyes at the thought of Dean ever being lonely, Harry forced his face into some semblance of a smile. “Sure. Why not.”

Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “Great! See you there.” And with that, he sauntered off, sending a lazy salute to Mr. Schuester, who waved back with a bemused smile.

Harry and Luna parted ways soon after, and he spent the rest of the afternoon wallowing in his failure. As he dragged himself to his car at the end of the day, his brain almost refused to believe what his eyes were seeing, because there was no _way_ that Dean ‘The Guy Determined to Ruin His Life’ Winchester was leaning casually against his old Saturn.

“What is your _deal_?” Harry groaned, digging his keys out of his pocket. “There’s no way you need me to ‘keep you company’ at this stupid dance-“

“Dude, you need to chill.”

“I’m chill!” Harry said fiercely. “I’d be a lot more chill if you jumped off a-“

“You think I want to be here?” Dean shot back. “That it’s my goal in life to steal your girl and be king of this hellhole? Do you seriously have no clue what’s going on?” At Harry’s blank look, Dean groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Okay, here’s the deal: I’m helping my Dad investigate some weird stuff going on at this school.”

Harry’s brain was struggling to catch up. “Is he in the FBI or something?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, or something. Luna’s the only one around here who has a clue. So she’s been telling me about your freaky school, and you’re going to help me get to the bottom of it at the dance on Friday.” He grinned. “You’re welcome, by the way. Helping the poor, lonely new kid makes you look like less of a douchebag in front of your future girlfriend.”

“I still don’t get it,” Harry said. “What’s to investigate at McKinley? Everything sucks, but that’s not exactly a secret. Is someone going to spike the punch bowl or something?”

“I wish.” Dean lowered his voice. “Look, man, this is one of those ‘seeing is believing’ things, okay? Are you with me or not?”

Harry sighed. Hang out with the weird new kid and hopefully impress Luna, or stay at home and study on a Friday night? “Fine, I’m in. But if this is some weird prank-“

“It’s not, I promise. I’ll fill you in at the dance. Meet me behind the gym at nine. Wear dark colors and shoes that don’t squeak.” With a final nod, Dean strolled off, as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

But he obviously cared about something. Why else would he ask for Harry’s help instead of having a good time at the dance? Harry unlocked his car door and sank inside. When had life gotten so complicated?

* * *

~

On the night of the dance, after calling Ron's house to tell him he had a stomachache and was staying home, Harry put on his darkest clothes and got in his car. _How is this my life?_ He wondered as he drove to McKinley. How did he find himself going to a dance alone, to try to impress a girl who may not even like him, by hanging out with the shifty new guy? He parked in the nearly full student lot, took a deep breath, and started walking toward the gym. _No going back now_ , he thought, his well-worn sneakers making no noise in the empty hallway. 

Dean was waiting for him behind the gym, and quickly waved Harry over to the boys’ locker room. The noise that filtered in told him that the dance was in full swing. Dean was still wearing his trademark leather jacket; the pockets seemed full today, but with what, Harry couldn't say. "Well, I'm here," Harry said, just to cut through the suspense. "What's the big secret?"

Dean gave him assessing look. "This is gonna be hard to believe, but just hear me out, alright?" Harry nodded, and Dean continued. "I've been hanging with your friend Luna because she's the only one who can see how messed up things are around here. Tell me this: did you ever wonder why some groups at your school have more money than others?"

Harry shrugged. "We sell those dumb coupon books to help pay for football stuff. No big mystery there."

"Okay, but the Glee Club gets by with homemade costumes and bootleg sheet music. Luna says most of the other groups around here are the same. What's the one group that stands out?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Wait... is this about the cheerleading squad?"

Dean smiled grimly. "C'mon, seeing is believing." He led a very confused Harry into the girl's locker room, and after checking that the coast was clear, they ducked inside. "This whole place is falling apart, but somehow your cheer squad has everything they could ever want. Haven't you ever wondered how a school from Nowheresville, Ohio wins a national cheerleading championship every year?"

Harry shrugged. "They practice a lot?"

"And where do they get all their funding?" Dean pressed. "They have a bunch of different uniforms, a tour bus, _three fog machines..._  and there's been a full moon the last three nights! Put it together!"

Harry just blinked at him. "Ummm..."

Dean banged a fist on a nearby locker, smiling triumphantly as it popped open to reveal a bunch of creepy stick figures and dried flowers. "Voodoo."

When Harry continued to gape at him, Dean rolled his eyes. "They're _witches,_ man! They use their hoodoo to get whatever they want! I'm sure they're gonna use the dance as a cover for their next spell, and I need you to help me stop them." He spread his hands, smiling hopefully. "Whaddaya say?"

Harry rubbed his eyes, but when Dean and the Voodoo Locker didn’t disappear, he said, "Okay, but only because Luna trusts you, and if we get caught, you have to tell the Principal we were pulling a prank or something, _not_ trying to stop the cheerleaders from doing evil moon magic."

"Fair enough." Dean led Harry back to the boys' locker room, his hands in his pockets. "So here's the plan: I find out where the cheerleaders are doing their ritual and you’ll be my look out. Just distract anyone who gets too close. Got it?"

Harry nodded. "Fine. I don't want to be around when you accuse the cheerleaders of black magic anyway." Dean clapped him on the shoulder and headed out, Harry trailing along at a safe distance.

This would be easier than he thought. He wouldn't even need to come up with his own diversion. As a new student, Dean had no way of knowing that every time the Glee Club performed publicly, it always ended in disaster.

* * *

~

Harry lurked behind some fake plants after Dean slipped away, watching the Glee Club get set up. Rachel had a box of sparklers, which Harry felt was tempting fate. At the last assembly, they all got food poisoning; should she really be bringing fire to the party? Come to think of it, the cheerleaders always seemed really cheerful when the Glee kids were slated to perform, when everyone else acted miserable... could they be behind the disasters? Maybe Dean was right after all...

Rachel was passing out the sparklers as the others found their places on the little set of risers Mr. Schuester had assembled. Because the building wasn't fully up to code, the least-stable corner of the gym had been curtained off, and the singers were using that curtain as a backdrop. Harry hadn't seen Dean since he'd ducked behind the curtain; no one else had approached, so Harry settled in to watch the show, keeping an eye on Luna in the back row. Once the sparklers were lit, Schuester signaled Mr. James, who cut the music. The other kids groaned and milled around as the Glee Club held their sparklers high, Rachel beaming in the front row. Schuester hit 'Play' on the club's little boom box, and the opening beats of Quad City DJ's new song filled the room. As the club sang, each row moved close together, making the appropriate train motions with their arms. Harry watched the sparklers spin, waiting for the inevitable...

After a particular dramatic flourish, Rachel's sparkler flew out of her hand, landed on the fake plants where Harry was hiding, and immediately set the dusty plastic on fire. Harry jumped to the side as the crowd gasped and cheered; unable to see the chaos behind them, the singers continued with even more energy, transitioning from The Train to Space Jam, waving their sparklers in the air.

Harry watched from behind a bin of basketballs as Principal Figgins snatched a hat off an unsuspecting student's head and used it to beat ineffectually at the flames. The crowd cheered as Mr. James ran up with the punch bowl and dumped its contents all over the burning plastic, soaking their Principal in the process. Meanwhile, Rachel and the others were kicking off the call and response:

 

Hey Ladies!

YEAH?

Y'all ready to start?

NO!

Y'all wanna know why?

WHY?

'CAUSE IT'S THE SLAM JAM!

 

The mayhem had apparently loosened up the crowd; Harry could see Ron and Hermione standing with the other football players and their dates, and most of them were actually singing along. Thinking everyone was well-distracted, Harry peeked behind the curtain, and immediately wished he hadn't.

There was a pentagram painted on the gym floor in what Harry sincerely hoped wasn't blood, and several cheerleaders were standing at the points of the star, swaying and chanting. At least, they were _trying_ to: Dean had shoved his way into their ceremony, stomping on their little bundles of herbs and smearing the edge of their circle with his boots. Harry watched in horrified fascination as Dean backhanded a cheerleader, dodged a bowl of something foul thrown his way, then grabbed another by the ponytail and threw her to the floor. When he finally reached the Head Blond In Charge, he nimbly avoided her slashing fingernails and grabbed the charm around her neck, snapping the chain and throwing it to the floor. A few girls were still chanting, but the others screamed and ran as Dean raised a heavy boot and brought it down hard on the shimmering charm. The sound of it breaking was louder than it should have been, and seemed to echo on and on even over the music and cheering from the gym behind them. The girl shrieked and spat out one more garbled phrase of nonsense before Dean punched her out.

There were gasps in the main room, and Harry spun around just in time to see the rickety risers the Glee Club was dancing on start to tremble. He lunged forward just as they collapsed, dumping the terrified singers into a heap on the floor. As she tumbled from the top riser, Harry reached out and grabbed Luna, who fell against him. The other kids gaped as the singers squirmed and moaned on the floor, Harry holding Luna close as she gasped and shook, not caring one bit about the hundreds of eyes looking their way. He saw Ron and Hermione detach themselves from the crowd, moving forward to help the other singers to their feet, while Schuester and Mr. James rushed forward to help the rest. _At least all of the sparklers have burned out,_ Harry thought, and felt a wild urge to laugh.

When everyone was standing again, Harry walked up to Mr. James with Luna in tow. "Turn the music back on," Harry said, his voice carrying over the stunned silence. "Let's keep this party going!"

There was a smattering of applause, and as Hermione and the rest of the Student Counsel found chairs for the Glee Club to sit in while they were checked for injuries, Mr. James hurried back to his own stereo and put in a new CD. Quad City DJ's filled the air once again, and the kids cheered and got back to dancing. Harry sent Luna a hopeful look and asked, "Wanna dance?" When she nodded, he tugged her into the crowd, dancing and laughing as they went. He was filled with a strange mixture of shock and euphoria, savoring the moment even as he wondered if he'd be waking up any minute from the weirdest dream of he’d ever had. For now, he was on top of the world, and nothing could bring him back down.

"How did things go with Dean?" Luna asked. "Did everything work out?"

Oh yeah, that guy. Harry nodded. "Yeah, everything's good." The man himself appeared from around the curtain. He had a split lip, but he was smiling, face flushed and eyes bright. He gave them a thumbs up, which Harry returned. Maybe Dean wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

~

Present Day

~

"Seriously?" Sam gaped across the table at his brother, his salad forgotten. " _That's_ your favorite high school memory?"

Dean shrugged and took a sip of his soda. "My first solo mission, _and_ my first school dance? What's not to like?"

Sam shook his head, trying and failing to hold back a smile. “I wonder what happened to those kids who helped you?”

“They got married after college,” Dean replied, taking a big bite of his burger. When Sam continued to look confused, he explained, “Luna sends me a Christmas card every year. Somehow her cards find me no matter where we are at the time. I’m starting to think she might be psychic.” Sam laughed as Dean washed it down with more soda. “She was weird, but she was one of the only kids who didn’t treat me like a freak.”

Sam smiled genuinely at that. “Weirdos have to stick together, huh?”

Dean rolled his eyes, throwing a handful of bills on the table. “Okay, enough reliving my glory days. We’ve got work to do.”

Sam nodded, following him out of the diner and into the night. “So what’s the plan?”

“We figure out which old warehouse is the secret vampire nest,” Dean said, grinning. “Then we burn that mother down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, for giving my stories a chance, even as they become more and more obscure. I have another HP crossover that I'll put up next week; if I put my mind to it, I can fit Harry and Luna into anything. Sorry if I've made anyone too OOC or messed up the time period; I didn't decide to make it actually fit Dean's timeline until halfway through and adjusted accordingly. I was overjoyed to see that Quad City DJ's was an era-appropriate group for the New Directions to perform, and I've been jamming to them all week. Feel free to play the songs during the school dance scenes to really bring the moment to life.
> 
> And though it wasn't really the inspiration for my story, like_a_raven's Something Wicked This Way Hums was the first time I saw a 'Dean goes to McKinley' fic, so if you enjoy that kind of thing, definitely read that one, too.
> 
> This is almost like an AU fanfic for my Wonderverse series; if you'd like to see more Harry and Luna, feel free to check that out. And if you have other ideas for a Harry/Luna AU, let me know; I always appreciate suggestions, but rarely get them. 
> 
> Happy reading, everyone! And have a great weekend! -MA


End file.
